The existing liquid crystal display panels usually comprise three types of sub-pixels, namely, R (red), G (green), and B (blue) sub-pixels. The arrangement of these sub-pixels in a liquid crystal display panel is shown in FIG. 1, i.e., a pixel is composed of three sub-pixels (namely an R sub-pixel, a G sub-pixel, and a B sub-pixel).
With the development of liquid crystal display technologies, new ways of composing pixels and arranging sub-pixels, for example, RGBW arrangement, have been put forward. RGBW arrangement means that a pixel is composed of four sub-pixels. That is, besides the three traditional R, G, and B sub-pixels, a W pixel (white pixel) is added in a pixel. As shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4, there are various patterns of arranging the sub-pixels in an RGBW pixel. It can be seen from these figures that, due to the addition of a W pixel, images displayed by a screen of RGBW pixels appear to be brighter and fresher.
However, due to the addition of a W pixel in an RGBW pixel, with transmittances being the same and in display areas of a same size, a single sub-pixel will cover less proportion of the area of the image, which causes the screen to be less bright when a solid colored image is displayed, thereby failing to achieve a desirable display effect.
Specifically, providing that there are ⅓ R pixels, ⅓ G pixels, and ⅓ B pixels per unit area in a conventional RGB liquid crystal display panel, there will be ¼ R pixels, ¼ G pixels, ¼ B pixels, and ¼ W pixels per unit area in an RGBW liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, when a solid colored image is displayed, the image displayed by an RGBW liquid crystal display panel will have a lower brightness than that displayed by a conventional RGB liquid crystal display panel, thereby leading to a color shift of the displayed solid colored image, and affecting display effect.